Loss Of Freedom
by Maria65
Summary: Keyara had gone to battle Zanza, it was now or never. But a strange twist of fate has her lossing the one thing more precious to her, or could it be two? Zanza had officially destroyed, and ruined her life. Rated T for fighting.


Keyara growled as she hit the ground, before looking up and gasping as **Monado Buster** was heading toward her. Keyara blocked, but hit a pillar, and fell down, groaning as her back screamed in pain. She looked up, and spun, her ponytail following her movement as she spun again, dodging the Monados' blade.

"Stop it Zanza, it's no use! You'll never win! AH!" Keyara screamed in pain as the purple aura from the blade went through her, causing her to go to her knee's.

"Do you really think so?" Zanza asked, his blue eyes starring at her intently.

"You'll...never...win...AH!" Keyara screamed again as Zanza picked her up by her ponytail, and glared at her.

"I'll never win! HAH! Only those sided with Mechonis would say that!" Zanza said and threw her to the ground, and she groaned, looking up toward the sky.

Prison Island was isolated, and she knew she had to defeat Zanza alone...but what would Alvis think?

"So, you care for that former god?" Zanza questioned, and smirked at her horrorified expression.

"No, don't you dare touch him!" Keyara shouted, and using ether, charged herself at Zanza, her sword stabbing him through the stomach.

"D-Damn you wench!" Zanza shouted, and kicked her back, making her shout in pain as her back connected with a pillar again.

"You should know better than to duel me." Zanza said, and placed a foot on her chest, before he laid an arm on it, putting his weight on that foot.

"I wonder just what makes you tick." Zanza stated, smiling sadistically at her.

"Go to hell!" Keyara said to him, glaring at him.

"Been there, done that, and don't wish to return." Zanza said, and got off her, before kicking her side harshly, sending her flying toward a wall.

Her left side hit the wall, and her eyes widened in pain as her left arm twisted a abnormal way. Screaming, she clenched her arm as she lay on the ground, tears came to her eyes as she tried to stop the pain coursing through her.

"Pathetic, as I would expect one of protecting Meyneth to be." Zanza said, laying the Monado across his shoulder.

Keyara looked at him, face contorted in pain as she stood. She let go of her arm, and green energy began to swirl in her right hand.

"You think I'm done for Zanza?" Keyara asked, face hidden by her bangs.

"I would think so." Zanza said, closing his eyes with a shrug.

"Well, you're dead wrong!" Keyara shouted, eyes crazy and wide as she shot green ether at Zanza, making him growl and try to block to attack.

"You're dead wrong Zanza, dead wrong! I'm not done yet, I will kill you, I swear!" Keyara shouted, and charged him again.

Zanza growled, growing tired of this battle, and, using **Monado Buster**, defeated Keyara. Keyara fell, blood leaking from scars all over her body, and she landed, face first on the ground. Zanza starred at her, intently, before a smile overcame his face.

_'So, she can use ether?'_ Zanza thought, and picked her up by her throat.

"You know, you would be a great ally." Zanza said, but Keyara gave no response.

Zanza placed a hand over her heart, before his hand sunk into her skin. Keyaras' eyes widened, and she screamed in pain as she felt someone grab her heart, and squeeze. Zanza retracted his hand, and laughed like a maniac as he held what looked to be a ghost of her heart.

"You lost, and originally, your punishment was death...but I have a use for you." Zanza said, dropping Keyara, and she looked up at him, blood leaking from her mouth and pain in her eyes.

"I will control you. You are to obey my every command...and should you disobey me..." Zanza trailed off, and squeezed the heart, causing Keyara to scream, and writhe in pain.

"I'll kill you, or make you suffer." Zanza stated as he stopped squeezing, and Keyara began panting, trying to regain her breathe, and sense's.

"You are now my slave, and you will obey my every order. Also, know this...I can control you from anywhere." Zanza said, and Keyara looked up at him with pain, sorrow, and fear in her eyes.

"N-no...give me back...my freedom." Keyara said, before everything went black.

**Month later:** Keyara stared at the dead Machina bodies around her with a blank look, before stepping into Meyneths' throne room, where she was resting. Keyara approached her, and Meyneth smiled at her.

"Ah, Keyara, you have returned. I take it you were...Keyara, what's wrong?" Meyneth asked when she noticed Keyara was shaking.

"Meyneth...I'm sorry." Keyara said, and looked up, a blank look in her eyes, even as tears rolled down her face.

"Keyara, what's happening?" Meyneth asked as Keyara approached her, sword unsheathed.

Keyara stopped before Meyneth, rose her sword, and said, with an echo in her voice...

"DIE MEYNETH!" Keyara, echoed by Zanza shouted, striking Meyneth.

Meyneth screamed as the sword pierced her, and Keyaras' vision went black. Keyara then came to focus as she left Agniratha, not caring about the bodies of innocents killed around her, and soon she was on the Fallen Arm, heading toward a transportation ship that had crashed a week ago. She had been fixing it, and once inside and set on auto-polite, her body was hers again, and she broke. Zanza had taken control, and made her strike down Meyneth, and it killed her to do so. Though her body was not under her control, she still struck down the woman who she had seen as a mother. Keyara looked toward the sky from the deck on the small transportation ship, and called to Alvis to take her back to the sky, and she slowly faded from the Mechonis, being back with Alvis so they may start again.

**Obviously before Shulks time, and before Keyara truly changed...as if her wanting to start over isn't proof. But the story, How it Happened, is when they both do start over. Well, hope this filled in a few gaps with Keyara and Zanzas' forced relationship.**


End file.
